Fight For Keeps
by XfangirlX14
Summary: Raven's finally living her wildest fantasies now that she's finally with Starfire, but what will happen when a certain Tameranian returns to steal Raven's heart back?
1. Chapter 1

"Raven, do you wish to talk. You seem as though you are upset." An orange skinned hand delicately touched Raven's shoulder. A warm feeling made it's way through Raven's body at the very touch. She turned to the very person who spoke those words so sweetly. Standing behind the couch, looked down at her with worried eyes. Those emerald orbs and that pinkish auburn hair. The girl she could finally call hers after so long.

"Starfire.. it's you. I think I'm just going to be out for a bit. I know you don't want to be in the house alone since Robin's off training again and Cyborg and Beastboy are at a game convention, but I have something.. to go pick up." Raven's monotone voice. Shestood revealing herself wearing a pair of black jeans and black long sleeve shirt with her usual shoes.

"Perhaps, I can go with you." Starfire looked at Raven with an excited smile on her face.

"If you'll stay here, when I come back we can watch a movie together." Raven didn't want Starfire coming along with her on this. She already hated she was lying to her girlfriend about what she was going out for. She soon saw the disappointment cross her lover's face but soon faded as she again smiled.

" And we will eat popcorn?" She walked out from around the couch and close to Raven. Holding both the dark sorceress's hands in her own in excitement.

"Well it isn't a movie night without popcorn so ye-" Raven was cut off by Starfire's lips being pressed against her own. Her eyes widen in shock, even after a a month she still wasn't used to the realization. As Starfire pulled back she examined Raven's red cheeks.

"I am sorry Raven. Did you not want me to do such an act?" Starfire bit her bottom lip. Raven smiled softly at the alien girl and shook her head.

"I don't mind, it's just hard getting used to the fact it's all real. Alright I'll beback soon wait up for me Star." Raven gently tugged her hands away from Starfire's and began walking towards the door.

"Of course! But wait!" Starfire ran over to Raven and held out a purple umbrella.

"Thanks, see you soon." Raven walked out the door, releasing her umbrella. She began walking along the sidewalk, the patter of th rain on the cement and her umbrella.

"Where would she be.." Raven began walking through the streets of the city. After twenty five minutes or so still no sign of what she was looking for. She was about to give up when she saw a figure fly past in the sky.

Raven flew up to get a look of where the figure went when a black bolt flew past her. She looke at the direction it was coming but was too late when she was struck down by another black bolt. She groaned in pain as she tried to pull herself up. Suddenly she was drug off into an alley.

"So I was right, you are following me. Tsk tsk if you wanted to see me you should have said so." Came a sarcastic female voice that chilled raven to the bone. Suddenly her body was flung ito the side of a building in the alley way and than to the one parallel. Her body fell to the hard wet ground. The rain still pouring but no umbrella to take shelter under. She stumbled to her feet and smirked at the raven haired tameranian standing before her.

"Figured you were obviously up to no good if you were back. The other Titans aren't here so you're wasting your time, Blackfire." Raven stared into the eyes of the woman before her. Violet eyes like her own.

"Now Raven, you should know my fights don't involve you or the others, just my sister. I don't gather anything out of hurting you and you know that." Blackfire's smirk faded.

"I'm not letting you destroy my girlfriend." Raven launched her body forward and threw a fist which Blackfire counterattacked and held her to the wall by her throat using her foot. A laugh escaped Blackfires lips. The rain pouring down on both the girl's faces.

"The fact you choose her over me in itself is ridiculous when you know you and I have more in common than you and her ever will." Blackfire narrowed her violet eyes in on her target.

"But Blackfire..haven't you ever heard the term opposites attract?" Raven smiled. Blackfire's look grew more fierce as she pulled her foot away and released the female hero.

"I will not lose you to her, Raven. She stole you, so I'm stealing you back." Blackfire smiled deviously down at the girl breathing heavily and knelt down close to her face. Putting a finger under her chin and pulling Raven's face close so that their eyes met.

"Don't worry, Raven. You'll see me soon."

"And who said I wanted to..?" Raven growled.

"It's clear in your eyes. You can't hide me from her for long."

"The only reason I've been following you is to see that you don't come near her and I get you to leave." Raven hissed.

"Than tell me, how do you react to this?" Black fire gently pressed her lips to Raven's. She pulled back and smiled at Raven.

"You don't even have to speak for that one. Your lips told me everything" And just like that she was gone. Raven got back to her feet and beganwalking back to the Tower. As she entered the door she was embraced by Starfire.

"Welcome home, Raven! Why are you wet? Did you lose your umbrella?" Starfire asked as she pulled back to look at the girl.

"Yeah.. well I had left it outside by the door of the tea shop and must have forgotten it.." Raven shivered. Starfire lead the sorceress into her bedroom and began searching for clothes. She pulled out a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Here you are." Starfire held the clothes out to Raven with a smile which Raven took.

"Thanks, Star.." She looked down at the clothes and back to Starfire for a minute.

"So.. are you going to leave for me to get dressed..?" Raven asked in confusion. Starfire tilted her head and looked at the grey skinned girl in confusion.

"No, I'll partake in helping you undress! It will be a wonderful way of bonding don't you think?" A huge grin crossed Starfire's face but Raven's cheeks turned a bright and defined shade of red. Her mouth fell slightly open in shock.

"Uh you know, I think I can do it my-"

"Nonsense! Lift your arms."Starfire walked up to Raven and held the edges of her long sleeve shirt she began pulling it up but Raven tried to resist.

"I really think I can do this myself, Star.." But Starfire persisted. The two played tug of war over it until Raven lost her footing. Starfire had been leaning against Raven and the two crashed to the floor.

"Well that could have went better." Raven groaned and looked up blushing as Starfire was laying on top of her.

"Raven, are you okay? You're cheeks are changing colors." Starfire asked rather innocently.

"I – uh.. Starfire, next time I'm undressing myself." Raven said turning her head away to avoid the orange aliens stare.

"That is probably a good idea. It's much harder to undress you when you're wet." Starfire replied. Raven's eyes grew wide and her cheeks became hot.

"Star, don't ever say it like that again…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven, what seems to be upsetting you?" Starfire hit the pause button on the TV. remote and turned to her half demon girlfriend who was leaning on the couch arm and staring out the large window that took up from floor to ceiling. Raven turned to meet Starfire's gaze, but looked towards the large flat screen TV.

"If it is the movie I can change it." Starfire crawled over closer to Raven. She layed her head on the grey skinned girl's shoulder and earned a blush from the girl herself.

"No, it's not the movie, Star. I mean, I still don't get why we're watching a documentary on the life of gophers but.." Raven trailed off.

"Because gophers are adorable creatures! I wish they had such cute little burrowers on Tameran. They bring me great joy to watch, just as you do when you fall asleep!" Starfire smiled up at her girlfriend who softly smiled back but it disappeared as she thought more about what her green eyed alien firend had said.

"Did you just confess to watching me sleep.." Raven looked down at the wide eyed orange alien who rapidly shook her head.

"I do not such thing- I mean maybe I do occasionally when you fall asleep on my lap but! Oh Raven please don't be angry with me!" Starfire clung to Raven's arm with a defined blush across her cheeks. Starfire herself wasn't sure how relationships truly worked. She'd almost been in a sure one with Robin but the feelings quickly disappeared when he took up all this extra training and shared his feelings for someone by the hero name of Bat girl. Starfire wasn't too upset by the ordeal though. From it she gained Raven, whom she now treasured more than nearly anything in the world. Of course, Starfire knew if she told Raven that now than Raven would get flustered and embarrassed.

"But Raven, if it is not the movie you're upset by than what is it?" Starfire pulled back and looked into Raven's eyes.

"About that.. so you remember when Blackfire and I were.."

"Oh yes, I recall walking in on you two one time and accidentally vaporizing your sheets.. I still am sorry for that." Starfire whimpered. Raven's cheeks were an inferno as she remembered that embarrassing moment.

"Right, and as I was saying.. well, lately she's been around the city and so I really went out to check what she was doing here..I didn't say anything because I knew you'd want to come and she isn't wanting to pick a fight with anyone but you so that'd only make the situation worse.. I didn't leave my umbrella, it sort of.. got lost when she shot a giant black bolt towards my face." Raven sighed and looked at Starfire who scooted away into the other corner of the couch.

"Raven, You do not have to lie to me about where you are going. I just worry you won't come back the same if you get in a fi-"

"Look, I get you think I'm weak but I can take care of myself pretty well in a fight. Something else also happened.." Raven looked down at the backs of her hands that rested in her lap.

"Raven, whatever it is I will understand." Starfire walked over and knelt down, holding both Raven's hands in her own.

"well-"

"I kissed her."

The two girls turned their heads to see Blackfire standing near the balcony door with smirk on her face. Starfire let go of Raven's hands and stood. Anger on her face as she saw the intruder.

"Blackfire, you have no business here in the tower." Starfire's voice grew louder in anger.

"Oh really? Well damn, it's a sure pity I didn't use the doorbell." Black fire said sarcastically as she snapped her fingers.

"I am serious Blackfire. Raven has chosen her partner and it isn't you." The pinkish haired tamaranian's fist clenched tightly.

"Well it's nice to see you too sister." Blackfire walked past Starfire and stretched back on the couch next to Raven. From the corner of her eye she watched her younger sister's face as she laid her head on the dark sorceress's lap.

"Blackfire, could you not lay on me like I'm a pillow..?" Raven rolled her eyes and scooted out from under Thedark haired woman to move next to her girlfriend. A look of disappointment appeared on Blackfire's face.

Starfire reached for Raven's hand and held it in her own, causing the half demon to blush. The younger tameranian's skin was soft and warm to the touch. Raven's eyes caught the scowl directed towards them from Blackfire herself.

"So you're saying we can't share her?" Blackfire jumped up and strutted in a rather seductive way towards Raven, earnin g an even deeper blush as Blackfire brought her face close to Raven's own. Raven's entire body stiffened and she looked over to Starfire who was turning red.

"What part of partner do you not understand? Is it not clear to you you thick headed tameranian snarfle!" Starfire poked at Blackfire's chest causing the girl to step back. Raven herself took a few steps away from the two fighting super aliens.

"OH look who's talking miss,' I can't decide who I want'." Blackfire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um..-" Raven tried intervening but the two were already at it.

" Coming from the one who still can't seem to destroy me? I did think you were supposed to be the older one too." Starfire rested her hand on her hip.

"Oh come on Star, if I really wanted to destroy you I would have now. Why am I even arguing with the largest airhead in the galaxy if I know I'll win." Black fire let out a sigh and shook her head in disappointment.

"Guys, can you-"

"Do you enjoy being walking scum? It appears to me that Raven does not." Starfire smiled to herself, proud of her comment.

"This entire argument is ridiculous, you have the comeback power of a human two year old!" Black fire brought her face close to Starfire's and the two began yelling profanity in their own language at eachother.

"Guys, Quiet already!"

The two sisters, startled by the fierce voice looked to the side to see black energy forming around Raven's hands.

"You're being about as mature as children." Raven groaned, her eyes set on the ground.

"But she did start it, Raven!" Starfire pointed at Blackfire accusingly.

"Right, blame it on me even though you're the one who blew a fuse." Blackfire scoffed.

"This is hopeless right now.." The energy around Raven's hands diminished and Raven walked towards he room. As soon as she was in side she locked the door.

"Nice one, you really know how to tick your girlfriend off don't you, Starfire?"

"I did nothing wrong! This is your fault." Starfire whimpered and slid down next to Raven's door.

" This is going to be the longest two days ever until the rest of the team gets back.." Raven whispered to herself and pulled her pillow over her head to block the constant yelling the two Tamaranians were producing in the living room.


	3. Side note

So since school is starting up and stuff I won't have the time to post new chapters and stuff and hopefully! If I got a spot for crew on musical like I hoped than that will also take up some time. I really am going to try to atleast get one chapter per story a week for my vocaloid, Avatar, and Teen Titans stories. I won't forget to post any more I swear!

Sincerely, Gizmo 3


End file.
